Kingdom Hearts III The New War
by Mr. Bigtime
Summary: Sora and friends are back on the island after saving the worlds...again. But they get called back in to action by a new threat that was thought to be a legend. and it looks like Sora's brother Zack has a secret past. R@R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. this is my first fanfic ever! Don't be too harsh if it isn't very good. I'm not a big Disney fan, so don't expect too many of those worlds. Enough talking, time for the disclaimer!

I do not in any way, shape or form own anything except this plot and an OC or two.

Sora wasn't even aware of the fact he was falling until he hit the ocean. When the Door To Light took them out of the Dark Realm, he wished it would at least take them to somewhere at ground level. But no, it had to lead them right in to the sky, falling like meteors in to the ocean.

Sora looked around, and saw that Riku wasn't swimming to the surface. In fact, he seemed unconscious. Why was that? He dealt with worse stuff than this.

Sora found the problem when he saw the gaping wound in Riku's side. Of course, that wound Riku got fighting Xemnas! Riku hid it well enough during the fight, but that army of Dusks was just too much. And for some reason, nothing would heal it.

Sora quickly swam over to Riku and cast a curaga spell on him. It was the only thing he could do. and surprisingly, it worked. Riku came to his senses and swam to the surface. Sora realized that he needed to breath, and quickly followed.

When they broke the surface, Sora was greeted with an amazing sight.

"Is this a dream?" Sora asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Riku said.

He summoned his keyblade, Way to Dawn, and hit Sora on the head with the flat end.

"Ow! You know, a pinch is more traditional!" Said Sora.

"Fine." Riku said, and pinched him.

Sora yelled in a way that would have made Goofy jealous, and jumped five feet out of the water.

"So, this isn't a dream." Sora said in wonder.

"So if it isn't, lets go!" Riku said and started swimming as well as he could towards the shore.

Because right in front of them was the island that they played on as kids...they were on Destiny Island.

The moment he was on solid ground a certain bipedal dog and duck tackled him to the ground and were hugging him. Sora did not put up much of a struggle, and waited for them to remember he needed to breath.

they eventually let go of him, and he fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Kairi. He wasn't even surprised to see her, and quickly reached in to one of his giant pockets to get her good luck charm that he used so many times on his keyblade. When he got it, he held it out to her.

Kairi took it with a smile...and whacked him on the head with the star shaped charm.

"Sora, what the hell happened! Why didn't you follow us? If you wanted to chat with Riku, you could have waited! I was so worried about you," she said, using a softer tone of voice once she saw his kicked puppy look that worked so well on her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Kairi, but we were only missing for about a hour, how worried could you be?"

Kairi looked at Sora as though he was insane. "Are you insane, you were gone for a week! We waited for you every day at the island, but we never expected you to return in such a flashy way."

Sora was shocked. "Thats impossible, we were only gone for an hour at most!"

"It must have been the Dark Realm," Riku said, comeing over to them after being reunited with the king. "We fought Xemnas for about 45 minutes in neutral territory, but the Dark Realm probably had different time."

Sora thought about this, than said, "The space time continuum is really, really confusing."

"Yeah I know. Don't you just hate not knowing the time on a new world."

"Yeah, especcaly-"

"Excuse me," said Kairi, who was annoyed at being left out of the conversation, "I'm sorry, my ears must have swelled from being so close to the Darkness, I thought you said that you were in the Dark Realm! Just what have you two been doing."

Sora and Riku both glanced at each other, than at Kairi.

"Well..." they said in perfect unison.

"And thats what happened," Sora said, finishing the story. He was sure to leave out the part about his feelings for Kairi apperantly being what summoned the Door to Light, and Riku, being the good friend that he was, chose to let it be.

Kairi was silent for a moment, than said, "Well, if you guys killed the biggest threat to the worlds by falling behind, I guse I could forgive you."

Sora was relieved to be let off the hook on this one, but Riku wasn't so lucky, and had to suffer the wrath of Kairi.

"Why did you hide that wound in your side all that time! You should have Let Sora know so he could heal you. What were you thinking!"

"But thats the disturbing thing," Sora said, deciding to save Riku. "It just won't heal. I tried everything, but nothings working on the wound itself."

"Really? Let me take a look at that," Kairi said, and instantly regretted looking. The wound was not too deep, but it was bleeding badly, and you could see some intestines and organs in there. The visible insides looked like they were burned. Both Sora and Kairi were shocked. They didn't expect it to be that bad.

"We have to get to the Mainland NOW! Someone help get Riku to the dock," Kairi shouted.

Sora and Kairi both helped Riku to the docks, despite his protests, and Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey followed. Once they got in the boats and started rowing, Sora asked Kairi a question.

"Hey, Kairi. You said that the Darkness made you swell? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm a princess of light, so I'm immune to almost anything darkness can throw at me," Kairi said from her position by Riku. "But when the darkness I incounter is stronger than my light, it works against me, and apperantly starts slowly killing me from the inside."

"What! Are you ok? You've been that close to the Darkness for so long, you could-"

"Sora, clam down," Riku said, sounding slightly weaker than normal.

"Yah, the Darkness is a little stronger than me...but only a little," Kairi said.

That made Sora wonder just how strong she was.

Sora was about to respond, when they finally reached the Mainland. When they got off the boats and on to the large dock, they didn't even bother to tie up the boat. Riku seemed to be getting weaker by the minute. and eventually, Kairi, Sora, and Goofy had to carry him. They got a lot of strange looks from people, but they ignored them. Soon they got to where they wanted to be, Sora's house.

Sora hesitated when they got to the front door. He had been gone for so long, and so much had changed. How would he explain things to his mom?

But Kairi gave him no time for that, and practically knocked down the front door.

Sora saw that the living room was exactly the same as he remembered it. There were the lamps, the chairs, and the cabinet. There was also the TV, and in front was the coffee table. Sitting in one of the seats was Sora's mom.

She had orangish hair that fell in small curls to her shoulders. She had green eyes and a small face, as well as a body that was thin and tall, but had some muscle. When Kairi and Sora entered carrying a bloody and wounded Riku, she barely seemed surprised.

"Kairi, its good to see you again. I was wondering when you would get back. Oh and hi, Sora. Its good to see you again too after two years."

Sora was about to start explaining what happened, and why they were here again, but before he could, His mom started talking again.

"And don't worry, Kairi explained everything to me. I was a little skeptical at first, but the fact that the heartless attack reached the Mainland too, and that I went on a little journy of my own too helped."

"Enough!" Kairi said, sounding angry that Riku was beeing ignored in his currnet state. "Riku was hurt by Xemnas, and it won't heal."

"Let me take a look at that," Sora's mom said. She walked up to Riku, who was now unconsious, and started examining his wound. She seemed undisturbed as she carefully examined it. Sora was surprised to say the least. He thought his mom would be disgusted by this. It was though a mask was removed, and the woman he knew his whole life was fake. Did her journy really change her that much?

"Hold on a moment,"Sora's mom said after looking at the wound for a few moments. She went in to the basement through a nearby door, leaving Sora and Kairi technically alone.

"So, you think Riku is going to be ok?" Sora asked.

"I have faith in your mom," Kairi said.

"Why do you have faith in her. Ever since I got back she doesen't seem like my mom anymore."

"Maby she wasn't your mom before."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head, "I can't say anymore, I promised."

"But-"

"Found it!" Sora's mom said, coming back to the ground floor. "I knew I still had one of these. Try this," She said, tossing a small bottle to Sora, who barely caught it in time.

Sora took a glance at it. It didn't look like much. It was a clear glass bottle that was shaped like a teardrop, and had a clear liquid in it.

"Stop gawking at it and make Riku drink it." Kairi shouted. Riku was really getting bad. He was now sweating and shaking, almost convolsing.

Sora quickly poured the liqued down his throat, making sure he didn't choke on it. He seemed to calm down, but the wound itself did not change in the slightest.

"Well, don't just stand there. Arn't you going to heal him?" Sora's mom asked.

Sora was about to cast a Curaga spell, but Kairi was already standing over Riku. Sora was about to tell her to stand back for the healing, and that she couldn't do anything, when she started healing him herself.

She had her hands above Riku, and was chanting in a strange language. he was surrounded by a green glow, and started floating off the ground. The burned flesh around his wound healed. flesh and tissue knitted together, and the skin repaired itself. There wasn't even a scar to show it was there as Riku floated back on to the couch he was resting on.

"Arith taught it to me," Kairi said in response to Sora's surprised face.

"Thanks, Cissni," Kairi said, referring to Sora's mom. She was the only one who ever called her that.

"What was that stuff you gave Riku," Sora asked.

"Oh, just an antidote. That wound was given by a poisoned blade, and had to be treated properly.

"I never heard of those before."

"Well than you've never been to Midgar," she said, obviously referring to another world.

"You said you went on your own adventure," Sora asked after a slight pause. "Sora, I promise I will tell you everything eventually. But the full story may be a little hard to digest, so let me tell you at my own pace."

Sora sighed. He knew from her tone of voice that there would be no information comming from her today.

"Ok."

"Good. Kairi, you might want to get Riku home," Cissni said, pointing to Riku who was now asleep on the couch.

"Ok. Thanks, Cissni," Kairi said, picking Riku up. She walked out the front door, and headed to their houses.

"Sora, it's getting late. You might want to go to bed. Just don't wake Zack up."

"Why shouldn't I? He would probably want to know I'm back!"

"True, but he hasn't gotten much sleep since you were gone. So let him know your back in the morning, ok?"

"Fine."

With that Sora went up to the room he shared with his older brother, and fell asleep the moment he got on his bed.

Yay! My first chapter ever! RR please. Also, whoever gusses the game that I got Sora's mom and brother from gets to choose a summon for later chapters. Just put it in a revew.

Heres a hint. This game is a prequel centered around a character who was only breifly brought up in the next game. Also, the main characters in both games were best friends.

Chapter 2, yay me! thanks to Ladyofgreen and Fox of the blue moon for reviewing. and Ladyofgreen, I owe you a summon, so let me know in a rewiew or something. On with the story!

_"At least someones keeping up!" Zack said, glancing at the only Shinra security member who was with him. Tseng and another one was behind them in the snowy mountain that they were traveling on. They were headded for some town, but Zack couldn't remember what it was called. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything._

_"Yah, well, I'm a contry boy too," said the security member. _

_"From where," Zack asked as they both paused to chat and let the others catch up._

_"Nibelhime"_

_Zack had to laugh at that._

_"What about you," he asked._

_"Me? Gongaga."_

_Now it was the securety members turn to laugh. _

_"What? You know Gongaga?"_

_"No, but its such a backwater name."_

_"Ditto Nibelhime. There's a reactor there, right? and a mako reactor outside of Midgar means..."_

_"There's nothing else out there," they both finished at the same time, both laughing after that. _

_"Hey, whats your name, soldier," Zack asked. _

_"Cloud."_

Zack woke up in the middle of the night as he expected he would. It was like this every night, starting a little after Sora left. He was having dreams about this guy named Cloud, repeating over and over in a loop, and then he wakes up after each one.

Who was this guy? Was he even real?

A noise atracted his atention, destracting him from his thoughts. It was a small whimper, coming from Sora's bed in the room that they shared.

It couldn't be...could it? Zack thought.

Walking over to the bed, he saw that it was indeed Sora. He was having a nightmare. That was normal. Sora always had nightmares, every night. It was one of the reasons Zack wanted them to share a room.

Whenever Sora had a nightmare, Zack would usually sing to him to calm him down. The soothing songs he chose and his sweet voice usually calmed him down. But this nightmare seemed really bad. Cissni and Kairi told him about his adventures, but they couldn't have been that bad, could they?

Sighing, Zack started to sing.

"You'll remember me, when the west wind blows. Among the fields of barly."

He kept singing until Sora calmed down. It took a while...20 minutes of singing, but eventually the whimpering stopped, and Sora stopped silently crying.

Returning to his bed, Zack sighed. Sora was finally back, but he wondered if this Sora was still the one he cared about.

'stopp thinking like that,' he thought. If he was still scared of the stuff he saw, whatever that was, he was still the same.

Sora could be a handful sometimes, but he didn't care. After all, he'd probably die for that guy.

When Sora woke up in the morning, he noticed Zack wasn't in bed. getting up, he showered, dressed, and got downstairs in record time.

Zack was sitting at the table eating breakfast, while Cissni was cleaning the stove. When he entered, Zack showed a surprisingly small amount of surprise.

"Good morning, Sora. How's it going?"

"Good. Hey, Zack? Shouldn't you be more surprised to see me walking downstairs after three years of being gone?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep very well last night, and when I woke up I saw you in bed. and don't worry, mom told me everything."

"Great. Does the whole island know!"

"Relax, Sora. Me, Kairi and Zack are the only non-keybearers that know on this world," Cissni said.

"But I thought Kairi had a keyblade to."

Cissni shook her head.

"That was an antique. Something that was used to represent keyblades in the old days where they were more well known. They also make surprisingly good weapons."

"ok," Sora said.

After a pause, Zack said, "Hey, Sora. Want to go visit the island today? It's summer break and I thought you might like a taste of...normal life...after your adventures.

Sora only had to consider this for a second.

"Ok, I really do miss the island. I just hope I'm still small enough to fit in to the secret place."

So they went out the door and in to the streets ignoring the cries of 'hey, is that Sora' and 'Soras back'. When they got to the docks, they took a boat to the island and went over to the small islet that had the papu tree.

So, Sora," Zack asked from his position on the tree. "I heard about the fighting skills you developed on your journy, but I want to see them."

Sora shook his head, knowing what his older brother wanted. "Zack, I can honestly say that even with just a stick, I could accedently kill you. It's too risky."

Zack sighed, defeated. If what he heard about Sora was true, he was dead in a fight.

"Maby I can help," someone with a familiar voice said.

Sora turned around to see someone who looked a lot like him. He was almost a carbon copy, but he was paler, with blond hair instead of brown cut shorter. And, he was half transparant.

"Who is that guy," Zack said in surprise.

"That's Roxas, my Nobody," Sora said.

"Yes, and you must be Zack, nice to meet you. Now, as I was saying, I can help you guys with Sora showing off."

"How, Roxas," Zack said.

"I don't know why, but I can still control the lesser Nobodies. I can send some here to fight Sora...with orders not to kill."

Sora considered this for a moment, than said, "I guss it's worth a shot."

"Ok. So, before I summon the minions of darkness in an attempt to dominate you, any specific Nobodies you want to fight?"

"Well, lets try some Dusks," Sora said. He didn't feel like facing Berserkers or Sorcerers at the moment, even if they wouldn't kill him.

"Ok, fifteen Dusks coming up," Roxas said as said Dusks materialized around Sora.

One of them lunged at Sora, only for him to sidestep the attack and stab it in the back. He blasted another one with some thunder, and burned several at once by surrounding himself with fire. One of them snuck up behind him and knocked him to the ground. Sora raised his keyblade to defend himself.

Only for the Dusk to be cut in half by a sword.

Zack, what are you doing? And where did you get that?" Sora asked.

"To ansewr you first question, I'm not letting you have all the fun. and to ansewr you second, mom got it for me on one of the worlds she was on."

"Well than," Sora said, "lets see what your made of."

Sora turned to Roxas.

"Keep them coming until it lookes like were about to be killed. Don't stop even if were being mauled, unless said mauling kills us."

"But Sora-"

"No buts."

"Fine," Roxas said, and summoned 50 Dusks.

Sora and Zack spent hours fighting off the Dusks, but eventually, one of them stabbed Sora in the back, missing his spine by inches, and Roxas had to step in before it could finish him, and cure Sora.

"Sora, are you ok?" Zack asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. How about Roxas and you stay here for him to teach you some magic that he got from me. I'm going to the secret spot."

"Sora-"

"See you later!" Sora said as he ran for the entrence.

Zack sighed as he started learning the art of magic from Roxas.

"Is he always like this," Roxas asked.

Zack sighed.

"Not the Sora I know.

There you go, my second chapter. If it's good, review. If it isn't tell me in a review. Just review! This next one is harder. What is the song that Zack was singing to Sora near the beginning?

Heres a hint. The second to last lyrics are, in order, are two out of three. and the last one has something to do with to last lyric.

Whats that button down there? Come on, push it. I know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god. My second chapter! since the last two were posted together and they were short, consider them as one chapter. ladyof green, your reviews make my day. And sorry I don't know the summon you want. Now for my offical second chapter!

Disclaimer, right – I do not in any way own FF or KH. Only the Neo I'm typing on.

The entrance to the 'secret' place wasn't hard to find. Sora just had to go to the cave by the waterfall hidden in vines, and practically crawl through the tunnel. Once Sora got there, he looked around to see what might or might not be different.

There were a few new blitzball strategies drawn on to the rock walls, no doubt drawn by Tidius and Wakka. And there was the mysterious door in the wall in front of the entrance that seemed to lead nowhere. It was probably the keyhole to this world and Sora had to remind himself to seal it later. But right now, it was one of the drawings that had his attention.

There were two people. A boy who was supposed to be Sora drawn rather well, and a girl, Kairi who was drawn rather poorly by Sora. They were both sharing a papu fruit, which was said to keep two people together until death. It was almost as serious as marrige.

Sora just stared at the drawing for a while, and considered what it meant. Kairi had drawn it first. Did that mean that she actually liked him more than a friend? And did he?

"Of course you do," said a very familiar voice.

"What!" Sora shouted, spinning around to see the spectral image of Roxas.

"How do I know you were thinking that?" Roxas asked. "Because I'm a part of you. I know exactly what your thinking at all times."

"Well, thats good to know...I guse," Sora responded.

"Now, I believe we were on the topic of how you absolutly love Kairi."

"Well, I guse I do. But what if she doesn't love me back? What if-"

"Sora," Roxas said in a serious tone of voice, "Do you really think I would say anything untrue? Namine tells me that Kairi absolutly loves you. In fact, we have a bet concerning who will tell the other first."

Really? Who are you betting on?" Sora asked.

"Kairi."

"What! You think I don't have the guts to tell her I love her?" Sora practically shouted.

"Yep. Pretty much," Roxas responded.

"Well, I'll show you. I'm going to tell her today."

"But than I'll loose 50 munny!"

"You can't buy anything in that form."

" Thats why I want to spend it through you."

"Why you-"

"Wait a minute," Roxas said. He closed his eyes for a moment, as though concentrating, and than said, "I sense heartless. Not too many, but its just Zack out there, and he doesn't have much experience, Roxas said.

"What!" Sora shouted. "We have to get there now!" And before Roxas could respond, Sora was crawling out of the secret spot as fast as possible. But on the way, he saw a charm shaped like a giant bird footprint made of silver and attached to a chain. He stopped just long enough to pick it up. No telling when you'll need a summon.

Once he emerged on to the beach, he saw that Zack was indeed doing badly. He was fighting off five Invisables at once and three Defenders. Sora had to take out a lot of them, and fast.

Sora dove in to the fight, stabing an Invisable in the head, while taking out a Defender with a few slashes to the back. He twitched his head with supernatural speed to avoid a thrust from another Invisable, and responded by frying it to a crisp with some thunder.

An Invisable then snuck up behind him and knocked him to the ground. It stabed him in the chest once, cutting a lung. It then sliced him across the stomach, and Sora though he felt something burst. Zack was desperatly trying to get to him, but some Defenders were making it impossible. The Invisable was about to finish him off by ripping his heart from his chest when it paused, confused. It began to his and click in a way that Sora heard before, but now he could understand it.

"You seem to be one of us. But you are tainted by the light. You are an abomination that must be destroyed," It said, getting ready to kill him.

"NO!" Someone shouted, and in front of Sora appeared Roxas, in the flesh and apperantly having a solid body. This was confirmed when he killed the Invisable with Oblivion and Oathkeeper, while the Berserkers and Samuri he summoned took care of the rest.

Finally able to get to Sora, Zack knelt over his almost lifeless body and began chanting in the same way that Kairi did when healing Riku. Within moments, Sora was healed.

"Thats a spell I definatly need to learn," Sora said once he could speak.

They then heard chuckling coming from one of the surviving hartless. It was an Invisable. It was still alive.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" Sora said, though Roxas and Zack only heard hisses and clicking.

"Your...too late. I already called them. They're on...their way." It managed to say weakly before it faded.

"We have to go now," Sora said in an urgant tone of voice.

"Sora, what was that you were doing?" Zack asked.

"I don't really know."

"So let me get this straight," Cissni said. "You guys were attacked by heartless, Roxas was freed from your body, and Sora can communicate with the heartless?"

"That sounds about right to me," Riku said.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Zack, Roxas, and Cissni were in Sora's living room. Trying to figure out what happend at the island. It was difficult, to say the least.

"What I don't get is, how could Sora speak to the heartless if he doesn't belong to the darkness anymore? I thought Kairi fixed that?" Zack asked.

"I didn't," Kairi said softly, though everyone turned to face her immediatly.

"What are you saying?" Roxas asked.

"It should have been obviouse," Kairi said. "You could exist at the same time as Sora, and you had his body and soul. I don't think I made him whole. I just destroyed the darkness that surrounded him."

"And you used light to give him a new body," Cissni said.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that until I merged with Roxas, I was still a heartless?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head.

"Spending enough time with Ansem, I found out that hearts are made through personal experiences. Roxas, unlike the rest of Organization XII, opened himself up to one other person. He and Axel eventually got their own hearts and became whole. Its ironic, the rest had a plan to get hearts, but in doing so they were doomed."

"Wait a minute." said Sora, "So Roxas becomes whole, and unless I'm willing to make him a heartless...which I'm not...I'm permanently a heartless?"

"not necessarily. Since Roxas was born from your soul, you have a lifeline to it. So I guse, and excuse the pun, your still whole at heart," Cissni said.

Sora had to digest this information. He was technically a heartless, the very thing he spent years hunting and killing. Was he even better than them?

Kairi seemed to sense his hesitation, and took his hand.

"I don't care about any of this. Your human, Sora. At least in all the ways that count," said Kairi.

No one noticed how uncomfortable Zack was with this.

"On the bright side," Roxas said, "I can control the Nobodies, and Sora, techincally still a Heartless, can control them. We heve no one left to fear."

"Your forgeting something," Zack said. That control is limited to the lesser ones. although there are fewer greater Nobodies and Heartless, they are much more deadly."

Everyone was surprised that Zack was the one to point this out, but it was true. There was still a threat.

After a slight pause, Kairi spoke.

"I have a more disturbing thought than Sora being a Heartless and being able to talk to the minions of darkness. That Invisible said it called something. What was it."

"Not it, them," Riku and Sora said at the same time.

"We can sense a lot of Heartless gathering at the outskirts of the town," Sora said. "They're waiting, but we don't know what they're waiting for."

"And you just decided to tell us this!" Zack shouted.

"We just became aware," Riku said.

"We have to seal the keyhole," Roxas said.

Sora shook his head.

"It's too late for that. The amount of heartless out there, It puts the attack on Raident Garden to shame."

"What happened to 'no one left to fear'? I thought you could control them?" Zack asked.

"I'm human, although a human that can have some influence over them, and Sora just learned that he can control them. And anyway, they seem to have a greater master to obey. We can't command so much as a Shadow," Riku said.

"So what do we do?" Kairi asked after another pause.

"We can't fight them off. It would be a slaughter," Riku said.

"I always keep contact with the king. I could get him to send us some ships," Cissni said.

"That would take far too long. And the heartless would get us before we get off the ground," Zack said.

"There is one way we could get out of this alive," Riku said.

Everyone turned to look at him as he proposed his plan.

"Me and Roxas can make dark corridors. With some practice, Sora can too. I suggest we make a big dark corridor to take us to Raidiant Garden."

"But I thought I was a Heartless made from light?" Sora said.

"The dark realm must have turned it back to darkness. Kairi may be a princess of light, but what she did was realitivly weak," Roxas said.

"But Riku, are you sure your ready to use the powers of darkness again?" Sora asked with concern in his voice.

"If it is necessary, I'll do it. And besides, if I face the darkness without fear or hesitation, there shouldn't be a problem," Riku said.

"There's only one problem," Zack said. "Darkness erodes the heart. How will everyone survive?"

"We will sustain everyone we can, but whoever stays dies. Were cutting our losses this way," Roxas said, showing the cold, calculating personality he had in the Organization.

Sora paused for a moment to think about this. If he did this, people could die. But than again, what would happen to those people when the heartless got to them? It was probably a kinder fate.

"Fine. We do this, but only because there is no other way," Sora said.

"ok. Riku, I think you should teach Sora how to summon dark corridors. Roxas, since you know some basic light offensive attacks, try to teach some of them to Kairi," Cissni said.

Everyone went to their respective groups, but Cissni said, "Zack, you stay here for a moment." he stayed and sat on the couch next to her.

"What is it, mom?"

"Don't play dumb. When are you going to tell Sora about whats happening between you and Kairi?"

Zack was caught off gaurd by that question.

"Well...I don't want to make him angry. Especially since people confirmed that he can actually kill me with a stick."

"Come on. You know Sora wouldn't hurt you. ok maby a little bit, but it will be worse if it's sprung on him. And anyway, His love for Kairi is growing every day. What if he tells her he loves her?"

Zack considered this for a moment.

"Your right. If we survive the exodus thats comming, I'll break it to him gently," Zack said.

"Good," Cissni said.

Zack was about to leave, when Cissni said, "Oh, one more thing."

Zack turned to her, "Yes?"

"When we get to Radiant Gareden...don't say you might not survive...You may find out a few things about our past."

"What do you mean, our past?"

"I can't tell you. Not now. When everyone who was involved is together, I swear I will tell you everything. Even about Cloud."

Zack was surprised, to say the least.

"How do you know about Cloud?"

"I know him. Don't worry, he's real. And he will be very happy to see you again."

"What do you mean again? I never met him before."

"Once again, I'll tell you everytheng when everyone is together to tell the whole story. But for now, how about I teach you some more magic?"

"Ok," Zack said, knowing that he would get nothing from her. He would just have to wait until they survived the comming storm.

That is, if they survived it.

-- "I can't do this," said Sora.

"Come on. It isn't that hard. You just have to concentrate," said Riku.

They were on the small islet by their island, trying to get Sora from the papu tree to the other end to start.So far all Sora could do was make small amounts of darkness appear in the air. No portal, no way out.

"I know!" Riku said suddenly.

"What," Sora asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Your still afraid of the darkness. Thats understandable since it tride to kill you every day since we left the island, but you need to learn how to master it. You have to face it without fear or hesitation."

"So how do you do that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Riku said.

"Maby we should take a break while you figure it out," Sora said, seeing Zack walking over.

"Fine. But don't expect a long one," Riku said.

Sora walked up to Zack and said, "So, I guse your going to see other worlds?"

"Yah. Mom wouldn't let me off of Traverse Town because she thought it was too dangerous. But she did let me go in to the second and third districts so I didn't get rusty in combat," Zack said.

"It must have been amazing to go to so many worlds fighting Heartless and going on adventures."

Sora just had to laugh at that.

"Whats so funny?"

"You make it sound like a vacation. It was a nightmare. The only thing that kept me going was finding Riku and Kairi."

"But I always pictured it as fun," Zack said.

"You think what I went through is fun? Take a look at these," Sora said, taking pictures out of the journal he had in his pocket.

Zack first saw one of the village in the Land of Dragons going up in flames. Children were looking for their parents in streets lined with burning houses, as the parents burned in the fires.

Than there was a picture of the End of the World, Where the Heartless lived in a decaying environment until they moved on to the next one.

"And my personal favorite," said Sora, handing Zack a final picture.

Zack looked at it and nearly vomited at what he saw. it was a group of children, no older than seven, crying over the bloody body of their apperant mother. The gaping hole in her chest made it obvious of how she died.

"I had no idea," said Zack.

"Well, now you do," Sora responded.

"You must hate this job, don't you?"

Sora chuckled.

"No, Zack. I love it. I feel like I'm saving lives. Hell, I've saved entire worlds. That makes it all worth it."

"Hay, Sora!" Riku shouted. "I think I know how to get you some control over darkness,"

"How?" Sora asked.

"A dive to the heart."

Yes! My second chapter. Not as long as the first, but still good. Also, the Crisis Core plot line may seem predictable for everyone who played the game, but soon it will change to take on a life of its own! So RR please.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, my third chapter! Please review. A new writer like me needs to know people are reading. Now to continue with this story.

Do I have to do this again? Fine. I own nothing. I do not pretend to own anything except this plot and the NEO I'm using to write this story.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Ansem had a theory about the heart and the body," said Riku.

"What was that?" Zack asked.

"A heart lies within a world. It is always like that. But what makes the worlds inhabitants, us, different. There is no world surrounding us. It was Ansem's belief that for us it is the opposite, and the world is surrounded by the heart."

"Thats rediculus," said Zack. "A world just has a different type of body than us."

"I'm not saying that Riku is right or wrong, but something like that did happen to me several times," Sora said, remembering staind glass platforms and a black void. "But what does this have to do with me and my darkness?"

"Ansem named this jumping in to your own heart the 'dive to the heart'," said Riku. "Within that is your light and darkness. If you can get there, you can attempt to dominate your darkness the same way you always do. Beat it to within a inch of its life."

"Sounds good to me!" said Sora optimisticly.

"Only one problem," said Zack. "How do you even achive a dive to the heart?"

"I don't know," admitted Riku. "yesterday I would have said there was no such thing. But try doing it the way you did before."

Sora sighed, and closed his eyes, sitting crossed leged on the ground. He decided that the best thing to do was to search his heart for some way in, though he didn't know where to start.

Going through his heart, at first he just found random emotions and feelings. But than he found something different. It was so subtel, he probably missed it a dozen times. It was not emotion or thought, and it felt like there was a barrier between Sora and it.

"I think I found something," Sora said.

Sora started hammering at the barrier, trying to find a way through. It put up great resistance, but with a final shove, it shattered, and he emersed himself in this new energy.

Sora was standing on s stained glass platform (AN:surprise, surprise). Surrounding the edges were pictures of all of his friends that he met on his journy. In a corner were pictures of his best friends, Riku and Kairi. Namine had her own picture beneith Kairi's. What surprised Sora, though, was the fact that Axel had a picture beneith Riku.

At the opposite end of the platfrom was someone who looked almost exactly like Sora. There were only a few differences, such as his black hair and black and grey clothing. He was kneeling in prayer, and chanting in a strange language.

Sora summoned his keyblade, which was regretably the Kingdom Key, and started

charging at him.

"Time out," The boy said. And Sora felt compelled to obey.

"I didn't imagin a being of pure darkness to be religious," Sora said, knowing he was aware of his presence.

The creature did not respond until he was apperantly done praying. When he turned around, Sora saw that his eyes were yellow like a heartless, only they looked more human, with pupiles and irises.

"Well, I am preying to a god of darkness. I am preying for a relese from this pitiful cage of flesh and blood and bone. And it looks like my prayers have been answered."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Thats not the origonal keyblade," Aros commented, ignoring Sora's question. "It must have been Sunra. Oh, he's going to get whats comming to him."

"Who are you?" Sora asked after a pause.

"Well, without being too dramatic about it, I'm your darkness, Aros. And I'm goning to steal your body." His whole being seemed to scream attitude.

"We can both get what we want here," Sora said as they started to circle each other, Sora with his keyblade still summoned. "We can share this body."

"No! I know what must be done to win my freedom. I must kill you. Than I can posess your body."

"If you don't help me, this body is dead, along with a lot of other bodies," Sora said.

"Well too bad...time in," Aros said, and charged at Sora with captive hearts (AN2: You know, Riku's first keyblade that turned Malificent in to a fire breathing dragon that was almost impossible to beat).

Sora blocked the stab aimed at his chest, and swung his keyblade in a wide arch towards Aros's throat. He bent backwards to avoid it, and sent a dark fireball that sent Sora flying in to the air.

Sora blocked the blow Aros sent at his head as they met each other in the air, and they exchanged blows as they fell lower and lower. Finaly they broke apart, and landed on opossite ends of the platform.

"Not bad for someone who is afraid of something as silly as the dark," said Aros.

"Well, of course you should be afraid of the dark. Don't you know whats out there?" Sora retorted.

"Oh, I know exactly whats out there. Unimaginable power. But enough of this, how about a little competition?" Aros said.

Sora paused for a second, than said, "I'm listining."

"We face each other in combat. If I kill you, I posess your body. If, however, you manage to defeat me, I will submit myself to your will. Oh, and one more thing. It will be a test of unarmed combat."

Sora had to consider this. On one hand he was much better than his keyblade, and this would be risky. On the other hand, He could get much more strength from his darkness if he defeated it without almost destroying it.

"Fine," Sora said, and the moment he said that, both of them dismissed their blades and charged at each other.

One thing was very clear. Aros was better when it came to unarmed combat. Sora was mostly dodging and blocking as Aros landed blow after blow on him. And he could tell he was being drivin to the edge of the platform, towards the black oblivion surrounding them. And to make things worse, Aros was using darkness, and there were no rules about that since technically it was a part of him. Hell, it was him.

Sora was about to back up again, but the heal of his foot met air and he almost lost his balance. Aros took this oppertunity to push him off the edge and Sora was just able to grab the edge of the platform in time to stop himself from falling.

"You know, you are absolutly pathetic," Aros said. "You have no true power to fight with except that keyblade. Though I suppose that is good news for me. Now I can be free and do whatever I want. Do you know what I'm going to do?" Aros asked, bending down to look at Sora.

"I have a feeling I know."

"I am going to meet up with an old freind of ours, Malificent. What, you thought she was dead?" Aros asked, seeing the surprise on Soras face. "Please, they were only Shadows! But anyway, I will make a plan to conqure the worlds. I think I will keep Destiny Islands for myself. It is a small world, Malificent will not mind. I will torture and kill everyone you cared about. Riku, Kairi, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa. Of course, Your family must die too. And that includes Zack. But of course, your not dead yet. You can still stop me. But your going to have to do better than that."

Sora just couldn't take it anymore. This monster was threatining his freinds, his family, and the worlds themselves. And now he was about to kill him. He would not just let him win.

Using strength he didn't even know he had, Sora planted his feet on the side of the platform and propelled himself up to the edge in a flip, kicking Aros in the chest. Catching him off guard, Sora elbowed him in the face, and saw darkness instead of blood gushing out of his nose. Aros jabbed and struck out at Sora, but he blocked them and landed a few blows of his own. Sora than spun behind Aros and put him in a reverse full nelson, back to back. He than pulled Aros's arms back, and Sora swore he heard bones crunch as Aros screamed out in pain. Sora than spun around, and did a roundhouse kick that sent Aros to the oppossite end of the platform, and lept to the center. Aros now had dislocated shoulders, five broken ribs, a broken nose, and a fractured leg bone.

"How am I doing now?" Sora asked tauntingly.

Aros than did something Sora didn't expect. He started laughing.

"Don't you know?" He said with a voice that sounded like a hiss, "You can't kill a shadow."

Darkness than started to appear around him, healing his wounds as if they were never there. Sora than began to feel some doubt, and the darkness surrounded Aros. He seemed to get bigger and bigger, and than he took on the shape of Darkside.

Sora dodged the fist that slamed down on the platform, but got the shockwave full force. Several energy balls blasted Sora until he fell down. He could not attack with this constant assult. Aros/Darkside than slamed his fist in to the platform, summoning dozens of Shadows out of a portal.

Sora was confused. How had he gotten so powerful? When he was attacking Aros, he felt no fear or doubt. Only a desire to protect everyone.

Then he remembered. Darkness fed off of fear and doubt. He could make Aros weak by burying those emotions. But how?

As the Shadows closed in on him, Sora remembered something else. He didn't even know who was speaking, but he knew the words. The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But how strong was the light?

Sora looked in his heart for something, anything that would lead to light. He found nothing. But than Aros/Darkside got bigger, and the Shadows increased in number. but that was a good thing. It meant he was getting close. He searched in that general direction, finding nothing at first, and he began to worry. but than Sora found a great power. It was right there, all he had to do was reach out and grab it.

Sensing that something was wrong, the Shadows closed in, piling on top of Sora. But than a white glow cut through the mass of darkness, oblitherationg them instantly. Aros/Darkside hissed in pain as it made contact, and Sora rose to the ground. He faced the darkness without fear or doubt, and a blinding blast of light exploded from Sora. Aros/Darkside scramed in pain as he was obliverated in the blast.

When Sora came to his senses, he saw Aros lying on the ground, but he was not fading. Sora was sustaining him.

Sora walked towards him, now unafraid.

"You lose," Sora said, as Aros faded in to him.

Sora came to his senses in the same position he was in before his dive to the heart. Zack was worrying about him, and Riku was reasuring him. For a moment Sora was wondering why they were worrying, and why he was wet all over. Than he realized it was blood. His injuries must have translated in to his physical body.

"Guys, it's ok. I'm fine. And Riku, I really hope that was worth it, because I almost got my but kicked." Sora said without moving or opening his eyes.

Zack instantly went to Sora's side in worry, but than he backed away in shock when Sora opened his eyes.

"What? Whats wrong? Why are you looking at me that way?" Sora asked, slightly worried.

"Your eyes," was all Zack said.

Going over to the edge of the islet, Sora looked in to the water and was shocked at what he saw.

What was staring back at him looked like Sora, but the eyes were very different. They were yellow, just like Aros's.

"What am I?" Sora asked in shock.

"Sora," Zack said as he walked towards him, about to comfort him. But Sora was already running away.

Sora was running down the beach, and didn't even notice when he was flying until he was over the water, which was strange because he thought he could only do that in Neverland. Maby it was darkness giving him this power?

He needed to get somewhere he could think. Somewhere where nobody would look. There was only one place he could go. Sora just hoped there would be no killer alter ego this time.

Yay, chapter 2! Wondering why Axel and Riku have pictures with Kairi and Namine? I think the answer is pretty obvious. But try gussing anyway. RR.


	4. Chapter 4

My fourth chapter! I don't know who is reviewing now since I'm writing this in advance, but I hope I have at least ten reviews. Now for the fourth chapter!

In the end, Sora didn't go to an actual place. He layed down in a ditch somewhere, covered himself in leaves and branches so no one would find him, and did a dive to the heart.

Sora saw no sign of Aros on the stained glass platform as he sat at the edge, which was a huge yet expected relief. The platform was the same, including the picture of Axel. Sora still had no Idea why it was there. Maby he would ask Roxas about it.

How could this have happened? He was supposed to be protecting the light, and yet every day he was becoming a being of darkness. He was a Heartless, for gods sake! He killed hundreds of them daily, and he was one of them all along. How could he live with himself?

"You know, you really shouldn't intrude on my heart, it's rude," Sora said without turning around.

Roxas froze while walking across the platform, like a deer in the headlights.

"How did you know I was here??"

"The connection is mutual, Roxas. I can see inside your head as easily as you see in to mine. And you really shouldn't be here."

"Well, I've already seen your soul," responded Roxas.

"And what did you see?"

"A good person trying to do the right thing, no matter who he is."

"Yah, well I didn't know who I was for over a year."

There was a slight pause, and then Sora just had to ask the obvious question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought someone to help you," Roxas said.

Sora turned around and saw, to his surprise, Zack.

"What are you doing here, and how did you get in?" Sora asked for a second time.

"Roxas kept a back door open for me, metaphorically speaking. Listen, Sora, I know you are becoming a dark being, but should you really be that upset?"

"Yes, I should!" Sora snapped, getting to his feet and turning to face them. "I'm protecting light. How can I do that when I belong to the darkness. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Sora, wether darkness is evil or not is up for debate, but I know you are a good person. No matter what your heart is filled with, weather it is light or darkness, I know you will protect your friends and do the right thing. Yellow eyes wont change that," Zack said.

"But what will I tell everyone else?"

"They have the same attitude as me, more or less. Your still the same person."

Sora sighed.

"I just wish I had a better place to relax and think. A stained glass platform doesn't seem very good."

"Well, it doesn't have to be," Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"This technically isn't reality. This is all in your mind. That means you can make it look like whatever you want."

"Really," said Sora. "Than in that case, I know exactly where I want to be."

He closed his eyes, concentrating, and thought of the one place he wanted to be most.

Everyone expected a copy of Destiny Island, but as the platform disappeared and the darkness around them began to fade, they saw an exact copy of Twilight Town.

"Interesting choice of scenery," Roxas commented. He was trying to sound slightly uninterested, but you could tell he was partially ecstatic, and partially uncomfortable. After all, he spent a week living a wonderful life here, but he knew it was all fake.

"What is this place, anyway?" Zack asked.

"Oh, it's Twilight Town. Roxas lived in a fake one for a while, and I made some good friends in the real one. And it has sea salt ice cream," Sora responded.

"So, why did you choose it?" Roxas asked.

"Number one, I know you miss this place. Number two, I wanted Zack to see another world. And number three, I know all of us really want sea salt ice cream."

"I have a question," Zack said.

"Yah?"

"Whats sea salt ice cream?"

Sora and Roxas both looked at each other with a mischivious look on their faces, which made Zack slightly nervous.

"Are you sure it's good? I mean, how can something salty and sweet taste good?" Zack asked.

They were sitting on the station tower, which overlooked most things in twilight town from the sandlot to sunset hill. Sora and Roxas were going through memories of their friends from this world, and it was too bad Sora couldn't conjure them. Zack was looking at the blue frozen treat in his hand nervously, wondering if he made a bad decision.

"Come on. You know you can trust me," Sora said.

"Two days before the Islands were taken, you told me someone stole my munny, and the 'theif' knocked my lights out and hung me from the school flag in my underware for taking 'my' munny," Zack deadpanned.

"Well, you can trust Sora about food," Roxas said. "Its his whole life. When I was trapped in his body, I saw him pigging out in the Land of Dragons during the feast the emperor gave him for saving China."

"Ah, well...just eat the ice cream, Zack," Sora said.

Zack brought the ice cream cautiously towards his mouth, and started sucking on it. Immedietly, he tasted a saltyness that was like the sea from the frozen treat-on-a-stick-from-hell.

Zack was about to spit it out, but Sora would have none of that.

"Ride it out!" Sora said, laughing softly as he pushed the ice cream farther in to Zack's mouth.

Zack was trying to spit it out, but soon he was rewarded with the sweetest taste he ever experienced. This went beyond normal sweet. It was insane. And the salty after taste was nice.

"I told you you'd like it," Sora said, seeing the change on Zack's face.

For a while, they just sat there in silence. Than Sora suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Aros said that this isn't the original Keyblade," Sora said, summoning the weapon. "He also mentioned someone named Sunra. What do you think he meant?"

"Lets worry about that later," Zack said.

"Yah. This is supposed to be our time off before we evacuate the Island," Roxas said.

"So, what now?" Zack asked.

"Well, we did everything from fighting in the sandlot to going to sunset hill. It looks like there is nothing left to do,"Roxas said.

"Thaws not true," Sora said. "There is still one thing left that we didn't do."

Roxas stared at Sora in shock.

"Your kidding, right? Please tell me your kidding."

"Hey, Its not like Diz will appear out of nowhere and torment you again."

"No. There is no way we are going to the mansion."

"Hey, I have another question. What is the mansion?" Zack asked.

"It is the very embodiment of misery and bad luck," Roxas said. "It is the place where my fake twilight town was created as a prison, where I first got the hint that I was living an illusion, where I was forced to join with Sora, and where the real version of my friends were attacked by Dusks.

"Roxas, this is my heart were inside of," Sora said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"And I really do want to see this mansion," Zack said.

"No. There is no way we are going to go to the mansion," Roxas repeated.

"I can't believe were going to the mansion," Roxas grumbled under his breath.

It took some convincing from Sora and Zack, but they got Roxas to go willingly when Sora promised not only he would not let Ansem or Riku appear, but he would conjure an image of Ansem being torn apart by Dusks. However, Sora had to draw the line at Riku. He knew it wouldn't be real, but Riku was his best friend.

"So, what is the mansion like?" Zack asked.

"It's a really spooky place," Sora said. "It has deserted rooms that look like they were torn apart. Then there's the white room where Namine lived. And in the basement there is the computer lab that was used to make the fake Twilight Town. And then there was the pod I was kept in while regaining my memories," Sora said.

"Oh, one more thing," Roxas said. "It is the source of evil!"

"Then what does that make The Castle That Never Was?" Sora asked

"What are you so upset about, anyway?" Zack asked.

"Yah, This is my heart. I won't let anything in that can hurt us," Sora said.

In the trees, there was a woman watching them. She has black hair that went down to her upper back, and a oval shaped face. She was tall with curves in all the right places. She wore all leather and had a chain going from her wallet to the other side of her pants, with the heartless emblem on the forearms, thighs, and chest. And her eyes were yellow.

She saw three kids that looked like they haven't even gotten out of puberty yet. They looked very weak to her.

But it was not what she saw that interested her, but what she sensed.

The blond had an interesting mix of light and darkness. It suggested that he used both of them regularly and with skill.

The two brothers, however, were even more interesting.

The one with black hair had a light within him that could rival all the princesses of heart put together. But he had a light within that which was almost fused to it.

The other one was the exact opposite with darkness that gave incredible strength, and yet a light that gave the compacity for compassion and healing.

At first she was confused. They had something that she had never sensed before. This power of theirs came out of nowhere. But then her confusion turned to intrest. If they knew how to use this power, than it would make quite an interesting hunt. They could be dangerous, and she had never been in a situation like that before.

"This should be interesting," she said, smiling to show perfect white teeth.

Ivy was on the hunt.

Yay, chapter 3! Sorry I took so long for whoever is reading. I'm trying to work on the whole rushed thing. That is why I am checking this chapter again and again before I post it on the site. Oh, and Ivy is inspired by a Kim Harrison series. There will be another OC in the next chapter, too. Bye!


	5. The Begginings of a Sige

God, I am so sorry I took so long to post again. But than again, no one seems to be reading. If your reading, please review and cookies will follow! Now on to chapter...what is it?

Sora, Roxas and Zack had just reached the mansions courtyard, looking around, when they heard someone.

"Hey, keybearers, over here!"

They all looked around, but there was no one there, and the pillars were too thin to hide behind.

"Who's out there!" Sora shouted. This was wrong. no one else should be here. Was it someone from outside his body?

"Up here."

Sora, Roxas and Zack looked up to see the woman who was spying on them in the trees. Tall, leather clad, and she was standing on the roof. She jumped in to the air and landed lightly on the ground a few yards from them.

"I would ask who you are," Roxas said, "but since most people couldn't fall fifty feet and just shrug it off, I think the more important question is what are you.

"Oh, that," she said casually, "I'm just a vampire. I know a guy who really wants you kids dead. And he knows the right price."

"So your a mercenary," Zack said.

"Whats he paying you," Sora asked, "I have a ton of munny."

The woman sighed.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, I'm afraid. I really am sorry about this. But before I kill you, I'm Ivy, and I'm doing this for a friend. Otherwise Xheohnart will...Oh my god!"

"You work for HIM!"

Before anyone could stop him, Sora had charged at Ivy, keyblade summoned. She dodged with unearthly speed and grace, and threw him back towards Zack and Roxas.

"If you survive this, you can't tell anyone you know." She looked almost pleading. "He'll torture her for this."

than she attacked.

"I tolled you bad things happen here," Roxas said as he blocked a kick with Oblivion, slashing at her with Oathkeeper.

"Hey, they aren't all bad. I was revived here," Sora said, bairly dodging a strike to his gut.

"Well bad things happen to me."

"Well maby we shouldn't take you with us next time," Zack said. "But could we please focus.

Sora seemed to be doing the best against Ivy. She spun to elbow him in the face, but he twitched his head to avoid it. She followed up with kneeing him in the stomach, but he pulled it back and leapt in to the air, doing a spinning kick that sent her against a pillar. She did a back flip over it as Sora charged at her, and he just went right through it and charged at her through the remains, sending her flying with his keyblade. He was about to charge at her again, when a ball of dark energy flew at him, sending him flying.

"You let darkness in to your heart!" Roxas shouted. "Do you have any idea what that could do to you."

"What...what is this darkness?"

After a slight pause, Sora spoke.

"You weren't tolled what that was, were you? Listen, You seem like a good girl. Your doing this to help someone you care about. But take it from someone who knows. What your using will make you loose sight of your goals. It will make you do bad things to your friends, and even aid Xeohnart. Tell us what you know, maby we could help you."

Ivy seemed to hesitate, than said, "I was instructed to attempt to kill you...and I did. Next time I won't be so kind. His terms will be more exact."

"Wait! Come with us. we can figure out how to save your friend. My brother has a year of experience in that department," Zack said.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm gone for more than three days than...than he will kill her. I can't stand that."

"Well, at least tell us where he's keeping her. we know people. We can get her out."

"If I knew, I would tell you in a heartbeat." She started to walk away, than said, "Her name is Rachel Morgan...Oh, and let me make your job easier. Only your island will recieve the blow."

And with that, she vanished.

"Who is Rachel?" Zack asked.

"We'll look in to that later," Roxas said, "Right now, don't we have to evacuate a world?"

"Oh my god!" Sora shouted, "Your right. How long have we been in here?"

Zack looked at his watch.

"My watch isn't working. We need to leave right now."

And with that, they all dissapeared.

When Sora woke up, he immediately got out from under his camoflauge and started flying towards town. Once he got within eyesight he stuck to running and got over the small bridge that lead in to town.

Sora looked around and saw someone.

"Excuse me," Sora asked in a slightly breathless voice, " Have you seen my mom, Cissni?"

The woman he was talking to seemed shocked to see him.

"Sora, is that you?"

"Yah, who else would it be?"

"The mayor said he saw you die on the night of the storm!"

Sora froze to digest that information. Then it hit him. He was on the island that night! How could the mayor have seen him? And he didn't die! Sora knew the mayor never liked him, but he thought he would never make the whole town leave him for dead.

"Well, that would certainly explain some of the weird looked I was getting yesterday. But have you seen my mom?"

The woman nodded.

"Last I saw, she was headed to the mayors house."

"Thanks!" Sora said as he ran that way.

There wasn't much time to spare. The sunset was quickly approaching, and then the Heartless would attack.

When Sora got to the mayors house, he could hear a lot of talking inside. From what he heard, Cissni also brought Riku,Zack and Roxas. A lot of good they seemed to be doing. Sora could hear some of the words being said as he walked up the front steps.

"I am sorry, Cissni, but Sora is dead. I wish it was different, but if you truly believe this than you need help."

"You don't believe me. You think I'm insane," Cissni said after a slight pause.

"I believe that you believe this, and thats all that matters," the mayor responded maddeningly calmly.

"If it was just her saying this, you might be able to call this insanity," Riku said. "But with me, Kairi, Zack and Roxas saying that Sora survived, you just might have to face the possibility that you were wrong."

"And while were an the subject of me," Roxas said, "Want to explain how I just appeared out of nowhere?"

"Face it dad, they're telling the truth."

Sora was surprised to hear that it was Kairi saying this. He didn't even know she was there with them. She was unusually quiet.

"You stay out of this!" the mayor shouted.

So that's why.

"Now, I am sure that we can find a logical explanation, but for now I am having you all sent to an asylum."

At those words, Sora was filled with rage. He never liked the mayor at the best of times, but now he was trying to have his friends and family condemnd. This has gone far enough.

Sora took out his cell phone and called the local security for the Islands.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Sora," he said.

Sora knew this person. It was Sara. She was always the one to help him when he got in trouble with the mayor. She wouldn't break the law for him, but she must have had a soft spot for Sora because she was like his own personal lawyer.

"Sora, is that you!"

"Yeah, that's what It said. Listen, I think something really bad is going to happen at the mayors house."

"How would you know that?" Sara asked.

Just than, Kairi shouted something, and they mayor responded by hitting her. It was all loud enough to be heard over the phone.

"Call it an educated guse," Sora responded. "Just send some people over to the mayors house now!"

Sara hesitated for a moment. But when Sora had been talking, he sounded really panicked. She had to send someone.

"Ok, I'll lead the squad personally."

"Thanks," Sora said.

Just than, Sora heard a crash from the mayors house.

"You'd better make that two squads," Sora said, than hung up.

Sora was about to bang through the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sora turned around to see a rather large man with a gun holstered at his waist and a sword across his back.

"What's your business here," he asked.

Everything about him screamed security. And that was true. He was the mayors son, Aaron. He was even worse than the mayor because he did horrible things to people, and he had diplomatic immunity. Sora didn't even want to think about what he did the day before the storm. Sora had almost died.

"Not now," Sora said angerly, walking towards the door.

Aaron responded by pulling him back by the shoulder.

"You have no right to be messing with the mayors business. Now go on home," he said with arrogance.

"Let me go, Aaron. You have no idea what I could do to you."

"Oh, really. I could kick you but since third grade."

"Well, that's over," Sora responded.

They glared at each other for a few moments.

Ok, I know this is kind of short, but I wanted to get something in quick. You know, for anyone who may be reading. Just RR please! Maby I just need to get some attention with long chapters and frequent updates.


End file.
